


stronger

by youngminology



Category: GOT7
Genre: Jr. - Freeform, M/M, Mark - Freeform, Mark Tuan - Freeform, Markjin, Trash tbh, YALL IDK WHAT IS THIS, ZZ, but it's rlly emo idk, i feel so bad for writing this bc jinyoung :(, i just wrote this out of pure boredom, i love jinyoung y'all, junior - Freeform, literal word dump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7748374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngminology/pseuds/youngminology
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jinyoung breaks down and tells mark how he really feels about the fact that he was cheating on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stronger

"jinyoung-ah," mark says quietly. "i'm truly sorry."

but jinyoung doesn't listen. he's blanked everything out and his eyes are fixated to the television streaming some drama in front of him and pretends that  _peripheral view_ isn't something he knows about. he gives his boyfriend one look before turning back to the machine and heaves as if mark isn't standing just a few meters away from him, trying his best to block him out and not allow him to get to his head.

"babe, come  _on_ ," mark sits down beside the latter, taking his hands and pressing a kiss on his knuckles. "please talk to me. i'm sorry, really. i know it was a mistake, a huge mistake, and i know you have every right to be mad at me. but we can't be like this forever, can we? please, i'm begging you. please talk to me again, and we can work this out and settle it once and for all. i can't stand this silence anymore."

jinyoung breathes. "then find a way to stand it."

he rolls his eyes and resorts to the shared bedroom, leaving mark alone in the living room. but surely the elder boy doesn't stop there. he gets to his feet and softly knocks on the door, pressing his ear against the hardwood. when he discovers that the door isn't locked, he turns it, but jinyoung leaps up to lock it. mark sighs, pursing his lips together before exhaling deeply and knocking again. " _jebal_."

"leave me alone, _hyung_!" jinyoung raises his voice, making mark flinch, completely taken aback as he takes a few steps away from the door and leans against the wall behind him. "do you know how much i've been trying to change myself in hopes of making you understand that i want a better future of us? how much i've tried to pretend all those lovey-dovey texts between you and her don't exist? how much i've tried leaning into you and letting my lips linger a little longer? i've tried loving you harder each day, but it's just not working, is it?" he breaks down. "i love you, i really do. i love you so much,  _too_ much, and this is what i get back?

"and before you cut me off, i'll acknowledge the fact that you're bisexual and your feelings for girls can come back, but am i not enough for you? don't i give you all of me and all of the love and affection i can? what more do you need,  _hyung_?" jinyoung walks towards the door and gently places his palm on it. "if it's not enough, then tell me. i'll change heaven and earth if i have to."

he slides his back down the door, letting a cry escape his lips. "because that's just how much i love you, and that's how much i'm willing to do to make sure i don't lose you. no matter how many times i've been hurt and how many times my heart has bled, no matter how much the pain affects my daily life," jinyoung tells mark softly, "my love for you will never change,  _hyung_ , because i have to face the fact that you're my absolute everything and i can't live a day without seeing you."

he sniffles and closes his eyes. "i'm sorry if i'm a nuisance and if i bother you. but i can't help that i am completely in love with you. i only want the best for you,  _hyung_ ," jinyoung bites his lip, running a hand through his hair. "i'm sorry." his voice fades into silence, and it leaves mark speechless. he couldn't find the words to tell his boyfriend, and he's restless. he exhales, looking around for the keys to their room.

mark unlocks the door and it clicks. he opens it, revealing jinyoung, a crying mess in his dark sweater and sweats, his hair swept to the side messily and his eyes bloodshot. mark rushes to his side, almost instantly pulling him into his chest and smoothing out the strands of dark hair, rocking them slightly. he hushes the younger boy, planting light kisses on his temples and taking the initiative to wipe his tears away.

"you're enough for me. you're more than enough for me," mark clears his throat. "and you have no right to be sorry. you could leave me right now at this exact moment out of pure hatred and i'll accept it, because i've done so many things to you that are completely unacceptable and hurt you and make you doubt yourself. i don't deserve you, baby, i really don't. i'll never understand why you still choose to stay, and i'll never understand how you could still love me after all i've done to you."

mark holds him closer. "i don't know what the hell i did to get you in my life, jinyoung. i love you. i love you so much. please forgive me for everything i've done," he cups the latter's face in his palms, meeting his eyes. his voice is shaky. "i promise i'll never hurt you again. i love you, jinyoung. i love you."

"i love you too. i always will."

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this during class idefk y'all
> 
> anywww here's my second markjin one-shot zz i'm working on a 2jae and markjin smut so look forward to that?? i haven't been writing a lot tho since my exams are like rlly near and i'm currently brain dead af so i'm still questioning how i managed to write this in like 15 minutes lmao :> umm this is super fast and idk what was i thinking tbh but mark is what i picture as a fuckboy so here y'all go :') i don't think jinyoung is this emo but we'll go with the flow bc emo markjin fics are my shit heh
> 
> i hope you enjoyed this as much as i enjoyed writing it !! all the love you shits :)


End file.
